Main Page
/LOS MEJORES VIDEOS DE FRANK CUESTA Francisco Javier Cuesta Ramos, más conocido como Frank Cuesta o Frank de la Jungla (León, España, 16 de octubre de 1971) es un presentador de televisión y licenciado en herpetología, y actualmente vive en Bangkok, Tailandia. Está casado con la modelo y cantante tailandesa Yuyee Alissa Intusmith. Tienen dos hijos, Zape y Zorro y una hija llamada Zen. A la vez que Zape nació otro hijo, llamado Zipi, que desgraciadamente murió al poco de nacer. Vida de Frank en Bangkok. Segunda parte Mitele Desde el 2010, hasta 2012 presentó el programa Frank de la Jungla que se emite en Cuatro y Energy (ambos propiedad de Mediaset España); y que ha recibido un Premio Ondas el 8 de noviembre de 2011.Lista de premiados Premios Ondas. . También presenta La Selva en Casa, que también se emite en Cuatro. En los primeros años en Tailandia Frank se dedicó al tenis, pero también se interesó por la fauna del país. A pesar de no tener formación científica comenzó a estudiar herpetología: una rama de la zoología que se especializa en el estudio de reptiles y anfibios. Su interés en la materia le llevó a fundar una asociación llamada Ayuda a los Reptiles en Tailandia. En 2010, los encargados de Callejeros Viajeros se toparon con él cuando rodaban una entrega del programa en Tailandia y Frank resolvió un problema que los miembros del equipo tuvieron con una serpiente.Frank Cuesta, el pollastre de León Elperiódico Su pericia y conocimiento en la materia llegó a oídos de los directivos de la cadena que le ofrecieron presentar su propio programa: Frank de la Jungla. El 8 de noviembre de 2011, su innovador formato televisivo obtuvo el Premio Ondas a la Innovación y el 1 de diciembre del mismo año, Frank recogió el premio junto a su equipo de programa. El 25 de diciembre de 2011 se estrenó el nuevo programa de Frank y su equipo llamado La Selva en Casa, esta vez ambientado en España.'La selva en casa', el nuevo programa de Frank Cuesta para Cuatro Formulatv El 1 de febrero de 2012, el herpetólogo leonés sufrió un accidente de helicóptero mientras investigaba en la zona del Mekong (Tailandia).Frank de la Jungla casi se mata en un accidente de helicóptero Horas después de su peripecia, el propio Frank confirmó, a través de Facebook,Frank de la Jungla, arropado en Facebook y Twitter tras su accidente que tenía varios huesos rotos y que fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida.«Frank de la Jungla» se fractura varios huesos tras un accidente de helicópteroFrank de la Jungla, herido grave en un accidente de helicóptero Actualmente está grabando la tercera temporada de Frank de la Jungla, en la que además de pasar por distintos territorios asiáticos, dará el salto a América. El 11 de Noviembre de 2012 se estrena la tercera temporada de Frank de la Jungla en el canal Cuatro a las 21:30. El 21 de diciembre de 2012, Frank Cuesta dejo su progama Frank de la Jungla y La selva en casa debido a la muerte de su padre y ademas de que estaba cansado de estar en la TV , Así Frank se despidio de la audiencia en Enero de 2013.Frank Cuesta abandona el "hipócrita mundo de la tele": "Ya no me divierto" Referencias /AQUI LOS MEJORES VIDEOS DE FRANK Enlaces externos * /http://www.youtube.com/user/NATURALFRANK * * * Categoría:Presentadores de Cuatro‎ Categoría:Presentadores de televisión de España Categoría:Leoneses Categoría:Presentadores de televisión de Castilla y León eu:Frank Cuesta Frank cuesta Wiki Biografía Mucho antes de dedicarse al mundo de la televisión, Frank Cuesta se interesó por el mundo del tenis donde inició una incipiente trayectoria profesional que se vio truncada por un accidente con una moto. Esto le llevó a abandonar su carrera como jugador para convertirse en entrenador.Frank Cuesta: "El tenis es mi mujer y los reptiles, mis amantes" Soitu Para ello ingresó en la academia de tenis Nick Bollettieri, en Florida. De allí partió a Tailandia para montar su propia academia: Frank Cuesta Tennis Academy. En los primeros años en Tailandia Frank se dedicó al tenis, pero también se interesó por la fauna del país. A pesar de no tener formación científica comenzó a estudiar herpetología: una rama de la zoología que se especializa en el estudio de reptiles y anfibios. Su interés en la materia le llevó a fundar una asociación llamada Ayuda a los Reptiles en Tailandia. En 2010, los encargados de Callejeros Viajeros se toparon con él cuando rodaban una entrega del programa en Tailandia y Frank resolvió un problema que los miembros del equipo tuvieron con una serpiente.Frank Cuesta, el pollastre de León Elperiódico Su pericia y conocimiento en la materia llegó a oídos de los directivos de la cadena que le ofrecieron presentar su propio programa: Frank de la Jungla. El 8 de noviembre de 2011, su innovador formato televisivo obtuvo el Premio Ondas a la Innovación y el 1 de diciembre del mismo año, Frank recogió el premio junto a su equipo de programa. El 25 de diciembre de 2011 se estrenó el nuevo programa de Frank y su equipo llamado La Selva en Casa, esta vez ambientado en España.'La selva en casa', el nuevo programa de Frank Cuesta para Cuatro Formulatv El 1 de febrero de 2012, el herpetólogo leonés sufrió un accidente de helicóptero mientras investigaba en la zona del Mekong (Tailandia).Frank de la Jungla casi se mata en un accidente de helicóptero Horas después de su peripecia, el propio Frank confirmó, a través de Facebook,Frank de la Jungla, arropado en Facebook y Twitter tras su accidente que tenía varios huesos rotos y que fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida.«Frank de la Jungla» se fractura varios huesos tras un accidente de helicópteroFrank de la Jungla, herido grave en un accidente de helicóptero Actualmente está grabando la tercera temporada de Frank de la Jungla, en la que además de pasar por distintos territorios asiáticos, dará el salto a América. El 11 de Noviembre de 2012 se estrena la tercera temporada de Frank de la Jungla en el canal Cuatro a las 21:30. El 21 de diciembre de 2012, Frank Cuesta dejo su progama Frank de la Jungla y La selva en casa debido a la muerte de su padre y ademas de que estaba cansado de estar en la TV , Así Frank se despidio de la audiencia en Enero de 2013.Frank Cuesta abandona el "hipócrita mundo de la tele": "Ya no me divierto" Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse